The present invention relates to a mechanical digging device having a handle-like support.
The term “digging device” as used herein comprises all devices which are suitable and can be used for digging or turning over earth in particular.
DE-U1-298 16 690 discloses an add-on handle for spades or forks for easier handling when tilling ground. By means of the add-on handle, it is possible for the person to lift and turn the spade, following insertion into the ground, while standing in an upright position.
DE-U1-298 02 570, U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,049, FR-A12 773 663, GB 629 327, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,332 and GB-619 410 disclose gardening devices, mostly in the form of spades, which are equipped with an additional lift-and-tilt device. By means of the latter device, the spade can be withdrawn with the material located on the spade blade and at the same time lifted up or pivoted up about a support point located at the bottom, so that the task is made easier with such a device. From the two last-mentioned documents, it is also known to provide the device with one or more rollers.
DE-375 247, FR-A1-2 676 324, FR-980 992 and FR-1 306 074 disclose mechanical digging devices in which it is likewise possible for the person using the device to work in an upright or at least almost upright position. By means of these devices, digging, lifting and turning or tipping-off the raised material is possible by rotating the digging part of the device.
In DE-848 117, a device is provided in which the rotating device for the digging part is mounted pivotably on the support of the device. In order to tip off the material located on the digging part, the rotating device is pivoted together with the digging part and at the same time rotated, so that the material located on the digging part falls off the latter and onto the ground.